The Kid In You
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Daryl and Rick were quiet as only an officer and a hunter could be as they shed their coats and shoes and locked up the house. They stood in the living room doorway, leaning into each other only as lovers and best friends could do, and stared at their youngest children and wife.


The Kid In You

Beth got the kids to fall asleep after a long battle with the two youngest. They protested and cried until she agreed to let them camp in the living room and watch Scooby Doo until they fell asleep. She sat on the couch behind Kaylee and Michael in their blanket fort with her hands cradling her pregnant belly.

She used to love Scooby Doo, it was her favorite show as a child before the dead rose and the world fell apart. She didn't mind watching it with her children. She was just grateful that Carl and Judith went to bed with no problems.

She was exhausted. Rick and Daryl had been at work all day and even with 17 year old Carl helping her with his three younger siblings, she was exhausted. And Judith had never been a handful, not even when they lived in the prison or were on the run and trying to find a safe haven. She was quiet, content and so loving. Their angel child for all intents and purposes. Kaylee was a daddies girl. She wasn't happy unless her fathers were paying complete attention to her. Michael was Daryl's son, through and through. Even with only being 5 years old he loved nothing more than to be in the woods like Daryl, playing, tracking and hunting. His twin sister didn't care for the woods, Kaylee preferred being inside and playing with the other kids. She was the peace keeper of the other kids and her siblings.

Beth smiled softly to herself as she heard the soft snores and even breathing over the sounds coming from the show. She debated getting up and going to her and her men's bedroom to go to bed. She decided against it, that little piece of her that wanted to remember what it was like before the world went to hell, when she wasn't a mother of four, going on five, a wife to two amazing men, when life was simpler and just sit there watching her childhood show.

She didn't realize it but she was slowly drifting into sleep. She didn't hear Carl come down the stairs, didn't sense him looking at his step mom in amusement, or feel him grab a blanket and gently cover her with it. She didn't notice that he made sure the twins were also covered. He left the television on for a source of light and so the lack of sound wouldn't wake Beth or the kids. He did what he came downstairs for and then went back to his bedroom and went back to sleep.

It was two in the morning before Daryl and Rick came home from their respective jobs in the community. Rick as sheriff and Daryl as the hunter/tracker in his free time and recruiter along with the gay couple that helped find their group many, many years ago and brought them to the Alexandria safe zone. The two were used to coming home and their family tucked snugly into their respective beds, fast asleep. They came home for lunch if there wasn't something pressing to do and had breakfast with their kids- weekends were all about family time for the men.

No, Daryl and Rick were quiet as only an officer and a hunter could be as they shed their coats and shoes and locked up the house. They stood in the living room doorway, leaning into each other only as lovers and best friends could do, and stared at their youngest children and wife.

"Think we should leave the little ones in their fort or put 'em in their beds?" Daryl whispered.

"Leave 'em. They'll be fine down here; I don't wanna risk wakin' them up. Beth musta had a helluva time gettin' them to sleep if they're camped out down here." Rick replied with a slight grin as he spoke about their troublemaking youngsters.

"Ain't leavin' Beth there, though. She's gonna be sore enough wit'out sleepin' on the couch all night."

"You wanna take her up while I check on Carl an' Judith?"

Daryl nodded and shifted to press a lingering kiss to his lovers mouth. When they pulled apart he went straight to Beth and gently picked her up. He had no trouble picking up her slightly heavier frame; the woman had never weighed much, even having bore two kids and pregnant with a third. He held his breath as she shifted slightly in his arms, paused all movements and waited for her to settle again before continuing towards their bedroom.

Daryl made it partially up the stairs before Beth stirred again with a groan, and her hands moved to her belly. "Ya a'right?" He asked with concern dripping from his voice.

She peaked through her lashes, "baby is just movin, knows it's daddy's are home," the blonde reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, letting her fingers trace through the soft locks at the base of his neck. "What time is it?"

"Almost 3. Had a long night,"

"Is everything okay?" She questioned, a tone of worry in her words.

"Mhm, 's fine. We got it all sorted out." He walked through the bedroom door and carefully set her on the bed, before leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead before kissing her lips.

"I missed you and Rick today," she admitted.

"We missed you too," Rick's voice came from the bedroom door.

"Kids good?" Daryl asked as he looked behind him at his lover.

"All sound asleep," he walked quietly to the bed and stripped his shirt off as he went.

Beth could tell from the way that Rick's shoulders were set that his day was rougher than Daryl let on. Rick climbed onto the bed next to Beth with his back against the headboard and she reached over to take his hand in hers and bring it to her mouth to kiss it.

"What happened today?"

"Jus' a group tried to enter an' they wouldn't answer the three questions. Then a kid got hurt out there from the group an' we had ta bring in the kid an' his mom. It was a mess."

"That's awful. Is the child okay?" Beth asked as she sat up and pressed a kiss to Rick's cheek.

Rick slowly shook his head, "couldn't save him," he mumbled and hung his head. "If they had jus' answered the questions,"

Beth started to respond but Daryl beat her to it, "it ain't on you. Ya did yer best. Ya went out there an' risked yer life despite havin' a family an' kids of yer own ta try an' save that boy."

"What if that little boy had been Carl or Michael?" Rick's voice rose an octave in anger and upset.

"Baby," Beth wrapped her arms around Rick, felt his body shaking.

"I keep seein' that little boy as one o' ours. Little Mikey layin' on the ground with blood pouring from a bite. Carl after gettin' shot all those years ago, I can't SHAKE the images." Rick's eyes closed tightly in an effort to hide his pain.

"It wasn't, Rick." Daryl climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of Rick, his own face inches from Rick's. "It won't ever be. Our kids are safe, they're here, with us, safe in there beds. Ya know why? Cause yer out there everyday protectin' them, keepin' them safe so they can live a normal life."

Daryl's hands reached out and cupped Rick's, forcing him to look into his eyes. He let emotions pass over his face and through his eyes that he didn't generally show; choosing to let his body show the other man what he couldn't put into words to help his lover overcome the guilt he felt. Rick nodded, a slow complacent nod after he registered the things Daryl tried to explain with his eyes. Beth sat back and watched the way her men interacted, comforted each other. She still marveled at the way they could communicate silently.

When Daryl was certain Rick understood he let the distance between their lips close and kissed him with a fervor he'd never known before. Their kiss was noisy as their lips fought for dominance, hot as the tension in Rick's body went from upset to passion.

Beth's body responded immediately to the way her men were with each other.

Rick and Daryl were always rougher with each other when it was just the two of them being intimate as opposed to when it was the three of them or herself with one or the other. She felt her self getting wet as Daryl pulled on Rick's body slightly to get him to lay down rather than sit up. As soon as Rick was where Daryl wanted him, he was laying over the sheriff and pressing his body against Rick's as fully as he could, rocking his hips against Rick's own to create friction as their lips kept up their dance.

This was Rick and Daryl's intimate moment together. She would watch and enjoy seeing her partners in life take a moment to enjoy being with themselves.

She smirked as Daryl lifted himself from Rick to pull the other man's pants from him with a graceful ease that she envied. Within a blink Daryl had his own pants off, and was back on top of Rick, the hunter's hand between them and rubbing over the hardness of Rick's cock.

Beth slid her hand over the mound of her belly and under the waistband of the boxers she had taken to wearing that were Daryl's, and let her fingers trace the lips of her pussy.

Daryl's lips left Rick's to trail kisses from Rick's jaw, across his chest to the tip of Rick's cock. His tongue flicked out and licked a drop of pre-cum from Rick's shaft before his lips closed over the tip.

Beth let her finger slide between her folds and slowly started playing with herself as she watched Daryl give Rick a blowjob. She loved watching them, it was almost better than feeling the both of them pleasuring her, just to watch them be as rough and fast as they needed to be sometimes. She came hard against her fingers, she bit her bottom lip and silenced her cry; she didn't want them to stop.

The blonde was lost in wonders at the beauty and perfection of her men being together: she didn't realize at first that Rick had reached out and took her hand in his own while Daryl began to pound into the tightness of Rick. She looked from Rick's hand and into his blue eyes, felt all the love he held there for her, Daryl and their family in his gaze. She glanced over at Daryl and saw him looking at her too.

She should have known they wouldn't forget her presence for even a second, they would include her in one way or another. She smiled shyly at them and gave a squeeze to Rick's hand. They love and attention they gave her, even after 7 years of marriage and 8 of being together, it astounded her and had her feeling like a giddy child.

Their orgasms were just as different as the two men were from each other. Rick's orgasms were always quiet and Daryl's were filled with little noises and usually sudden. Little things, she learned over the years, cued her to when the men were close to their releases. Rick's forehead creased in concentration and Daryl's shoulders hunched in. Both, however, licked their lips moments before they came.

Their orgasms were just as fire filled as their love making, and it was one of Beth's favorite sights to watch them come undone.

A moment was taken before Daryl slowly pulled away from Rick and started to pull a pair of boxers back on, tossing Rick's boxers to him as he did. Once he had his boxers back on, he climbed onto the bed next to Rick and wrapped his arms around the other man, who had pulled Beth close to him and the blanket on top of them.

She wasn't upset that in this rare occasion Rick and Daryl felt the need to sleep side by side, it wasn't often the two needed that connection and closeness. Most nights she was sandwiched in between the men. No, she understood their need, just like sometimes she only wanted or needed one of them to touch her, to be with. They understood each other's needs where no one else could even fathom it.

Rick's breathing slowly turned into soft snores as he fell asleep. Over the sound of his snores Beth and Daryl heard the sounds of tiny feet pitter pattering up the stairs and towards the room. Beth let loose a sigh, "least they waited till we were done,"

Daryl's soft snort was barely audible. "Kaylee or Michael, ya think?"

"Kaylee, she hasn't been sleeping through the night lately."

"Mama?" The little girls voice whispered from behind the door.

Beth started to move from Rick's embrace until Daryl grunted, "Nuh-uh, stay put. I got 'er," he quickly got up and opened the door to pick up the miniature Beth. He carried her back to the bed and tucked her next to himself and Rick, waited until she snuggled close to her other daddy and reached his arm across her, Rick and Beth, letting his fingers trace patterns over Beth's belly.


End file.
